Children of the Corn VIII: Resurrection
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: 10 years have passed and Hannah from the sixth film now has a son and job in Lincoln Nebraska. A kid attacks her in a parking lot and speaks of the return of He Who Walks Behind The Rows and the first leader, Isaac. Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Atonment

(I know that the COTC series has been a large mess after the second movie. I will try to connect the movies and fill in the holes that everyone wants filled. Please give suggestions to what you want in this story.)

Where we last left Hannah Martin, she had just escaped death from He Who Walks Behind The Rows and she was pregnant with Matt's baby. Also, Isaac Chroner was killed by being crucified and burned to death. However, it was believed that He Who Walks Behind The Rows was killed forever. This is not true. He Who Walks Behind The Rows has a plan to have the prophesy go his way. He has a plan…  
10 years have passed since Hannah had gotten pregnant and saw Isaac die in front of her. Her son Job was now 10 years old and he was doing well in elementary school. Little did Hannah know that her life was going to NEVER be the same...

It had been a normal day at her work at her job. She worked at a computer business and was a high ranking executive. She had moved to Lincoln, Nebraska because she never wanted to see corn ever again. She refused to let her son eat it or even look at it. She called it the "Devil's Food" whenever her son asked her why he couldn't eat it. Hannah leaves the building and proceeds home by bus. They lived on the outskirts of the city since she didn't want a bad environment for her son and she believed that the city was just as bad as Gatlin. She didn't want him joining any gangs or of the like. When she gets on the bus she notices that there aren't quite as many people on the bus as there usually are. She sits down in a seat in the middle of the bus. She just looks out of the window for the next five minutes or so when the bus stops at another bus stop. Only one person gets on the bus. It was a boy. He had on a black two-piece suit with no tie. His hair was black and short. He had sagging yet sullen cheeks. He looks at her with cold grey eyes and sits in the back of the bus. She noticed that he had something in his hands that was square and black. He opened it and began to look at it. She saw it was a book. One the worn black leather cover, in pale golden writing, it read "Holy Bible". However, something was different about this bible. It was much shorter than a regular bible. She continued to watch him slowly turn the old yellow pages as his eyes scanned over the words, whatever they said. All of a sudden, she thought she had heard something in her head. She could hear children laughing. She shook her head and the voices went away.

The bus stops where Hannah gets off to drive the rest of the way home. The child follows her, continuing to read. She slowly walks to her car. The sun was setting and she was fumbling with her keys when she dropped them onto the cold cement of the empty parking lot. She bends down and picks them up. When she stands up again, she sees the boy standing right in front of her. She gasps when she sees him. He stares at her with a look that could crack glass and shatter stone. She suddenly hears him speak for the first time.

"He will not show you any mercy. The Lord has a plan for you and your young one." Hannah looks at the boy.

"What do you mean, kid. The Lord left me a long time ago." The boy stares at her.

"You forced Him to take drastic measures. He will have to conjure his greatest powers to create what has failed so many times. Isaac, Micah, Eli, and Josiah all failed to make His power known. But I will make EVERYONE KNOW THAT HE IS THE GREAT ONE WHO WILL LEAD US TO ATTONMENT!" Hannah was in shock. This kid was talking about He Who Walks Behind The Rows. The kid was not finished, "I will harness His power and I shall make everyone know, that He Who Walks Behind The Rows has returned. Hannah suddenly hears children laughing in her head again. She tries to shake it out but nothing helps. The laughs become louder and louder. She tries to open her car door but the kid grabs her hand and throws her to the hard cold ground. Out of his jacket he pulls a knife. He grabs her head and slowly slices the knife down her cheeks. She screams and kicks the kid in the stomach. The boy falls backward and starts preaching,

"HE WILL NOT FORGIVE YOUR INSOLENCE! YOU WILL BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND BE TORTURED FOREVER AND EVER! ATONMENT IS THE ONLY PATH TO FORGIVENESS!" Hannah mutters under her breath.

"Yeah, right kid." She manages to get her keys into the lock of her car and open the door. The kid gets back up and lunges at her. She slams the car door into his face. Blood pours from the kid's nose. She quickly gets into the car and slams the door shut. She turns on the ignition and peels out of the parking lot. All of a sudden, she smells something. Corn and fertilizer. She looks all over the car but there is nothing to be seen. She slows down as soon as she is about a mile from the parking lot. She didn't want to believe it but He Who Walks Behind The Rows had returned and with a vengeance. She had to find Matt and her son.

(Please give suggestions and thoughts on what should be done. Should Isaac be resurrected or should this kid in the parking lot take over? Please review.) 


	2. Isaac

(I know that the COTC series has been a large mess after the second movie. I will try to connect the movies and fill in the holes that everyone wants filled. Please give suggestions to what you want in this story.) 

She drove into her driveway and got out of the car. She had put a rag over the cut to try and stop the bleeding. She dragged herself to the front door and opened the door. She hears her son and husband inside. She enters the kitchen to find her husband, Matt, at the table, eating a sandwich. He sees the red rag and quickly jumps up.

"Honey, what happened? Were you mugged?" Hannah shook her head.

"No. It was a kid." Matt looked confused,

"A kid? A teenager?"

"No, he looked to be about 13 or 14. He spoke about HIM" Matt was still confused.

"Him?" Hannah looked at him right in the eyes.

"He Who Walks Behind The Rows."

"What, I thought he was dead." Matt grabbed some disinfectant and started applying it to the cut. Hannah gasped at the fierce stinging sensation, "Don't worry, Hannah. We will be safe here." Hannah looked at her husband.

"Don't be so sure. You know to never underestimate He Who Walks Behind The Rows. He knows everything. I had hoped that He was destroyed, but I had no such luck. He's back."

(8 hours later)

The boy exits the taxi that he took to Gatlin.

"Where's the money, kid? It took me forever to get here." All of a sudden, a flash of white comes out of the boys jacket and he feels something penetrate his throat. Blood gushes out of his mouth. He sees the hilt of a jackknife protruding from his throat. He claws at it trying to get it out but to no avail. He sees the boy's cold grey eyes looking at him.

"You shall not live to see when He Who Walks Behind The Rows comes to this Earth and makes it his domain." The taxi driver starts to fade out from blood loss and he soon falls into the passenger seat of the taxi. The boy opens the passenger side door and rips the knife out of the man's throat. He wipes off the blood on the man's shirt and put it back into his jacket. He walks down the deserted streets of Gatlin and enters the Church. The Church remained the way it had been when Isaac lead the first group of children. Little did he know that he would lead the final group. He steps up to the alter and picks up the old book that Isaac read to the children in the cornfield, so many years before. He carefully opens it, blows away the layers of dust, and begins to read. He finishes the first section when he leaves the old church. He sees the large areas large amount of corn created by He Who Walks Behind The Rows. He slowly enters the corn and soon he enters a clearing. He sees a cornhusk cross about 12 feet high, and on it was a skeleton. It was a small skeleton. Isaac's skeleton. The boy hears a demonic voice in his head that starts to give him instructions. He starts preparing. He takes many cornhusks and inserts them into the eyes of the skeleton. He then takes a corncob and breaks it in half. Inside is blood that sprays all over his suit. He inserts the bloody corn into the skeleton's mouth. He takes the book from the Church and begins to pray.

"Atonement is what leads us all to freedom. But atonement cannot be reached alone. Someone is needed to lead us to that atonement. Only one can lead us to freedom. ISAAC. HE WHO WALKS BEHIND THE ROWS, PLEASE, GRANTS ME THE POWER TO RESURRECT AND LEAD THE NEXT GENERATION OF CHILDREN!" All of a sudden, the cornhusks turn to a weird red color and completely cover the skull. The entire skeleton is soon covered in red slime. He then sees the slime take shape. They form muscles and skin. They form hair and eyes. Soon, the boy sees the first leader, Isaac, hanging on the cross, just like Jesus, in his old ripped musty clothes. The boy quickly runs over and unties Isaac from the cross. Isaac, though small, was a very intimidating person. This wasn't the adult Isaac, this was the 9 year old Isaac. Isaac rose from the ground and looked at the boy in the eyes.

"Thank you, my child. You have brought me back to finish the mission I was given." The boy feels a twinge of shock. He Who Walks Behind The Rows had promised that HE was going to lead the next generation and finish the prophesy.

"I'm sorry Isaac. But I am the new leader. You have been revived for your loyalty and efforts to He Who Walks Behind The Rows." Isaac's voice began to rise.

"What is this that you speak. I was chosen for the holy mission for He Who Walks Behind The Rows. You shall be my second in command. Hopefully, you do better at listening than Malachi.." This angered the boy.

"NO! I AM THE ONE TO LEAD NOW! YOU ARE A FAILED ATTEMPT! I AM THE SOLUTION FOR YOUR FAILURES!" All of a sudden, they both hear rustling from the corn. Isaac looks to the corn and sees He Who Walks Behind The Rows come out of the corn. The boy is in awe at the sight of the real He Who Walks Behind The Rows. They hear He Who Walks Behind The Rows' voice in their heads.

"_YES, IT IS ME. I DO NOT WANT FIGHTING IN MY PRESENCE. YES, ISAAC, YOU SHALL LEAD THE NEW CHILDREN. BUT DON'T WORRY, ABRAHAM, I HAVE A SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU." _All of a sudden, the giant corn god forms into a yellow light and it flies into Abraham's mouth. Isaac sees the boy twitch and fall to the ground. Isaac sees the boy slowly get up and look at him. He Who Walks Behind The Rows had taken his body as a vessel. He kneels before He Who Walks Behind The Rows and prays for forgiveness for his failures. He Who Walks Behind The Rows nods his head.

"Get up Isaac. You have a job to do. Go to the neighboring towns, and persuade the children, like you have so many times." Isaac bowed while on one knee and he left the clearing to go to the nearby towns. Though it was a new time that included much less religion, Isaac knew what to do.

(Please give suggestions and thoughts on what should be done. Should Isaac be resurrected or should this kid in the parking lot take over? Please review.)


	3. The Children

(I know that the COTC series has been a large mess after the second movie. I will try to connect the movies and fill in the holes that everyone wants filled. Please give suggestions to what you want in this story.) 

Hannah and Matt dropped off their son at a daycare center and they both decided that the time had come to return to Gatlin. They drove for close to 6 hours when they suddenly turned off of the turnpike and they turned onto an endless road with corn on both sides of the road. They drive for around 40 minutes and there was no life to be seen. In fact, they hadn't even seen another car since they turned off of the turnpike.

"I forgot how far away this fucking place was." Hannah slowly nodded her head. She suddenly saw something on the road.

"Stop the car, there is something on the road." They stop and Hannah gets out of the car. She thought it was a body of some sorts on the road. It wasn't a body but it was tire skid marks. They seemed to be extremely old and worn from rain and wind. She looks back and sees a part of concrete that had a slight hint of red color on it. She saw that the road was originally indeed black but some substance had sunk into the heated asphalt and changed the color of the road. All of a sudden, her head starts to hurt and she begins to see images before her eyes. She sees a little boy with blood coming out of his throat and stumble out of the corn and onto the road. All of a sudden, he screams and there is a loud THUMP sound as the kid is hit by a car. Hannah screams and falls backwards. Matt runs over and grabs her before her head hits the ground.

"What happened, Hannah." Hannah tried to catch her breath.

"That red splat is blood…" Matt looks at the red splatter mark with a disgusted look and picks Hannah up. He places her into the car and he gets into the drivers seat. He shuts the door and locks it. He rests his head on the steering wheel. His headache was getting so bad that he didn't even see the small group of kids in Amish clothing looking at them from the corn until he raised his head and saw them.

"OH SHIT!" Hannah jumps at this and sees the group of 14 year olds in black Amish clothes with round rimmed hats on the boys and the girls in black dresses with white caps on. Matt did his best to not move. However, he screams when the glass of the driver's side window implodes from a hammer. He whirls around and sees a 16 year old in the same Amish clothing and hat. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. The boy raises his hammer again and swings down at Matt. Matt manages to grab the hand with the hammer and stop it from breaking his face apart. He grabs the hammer with his other hand and hits the kid's hand with it. The kid screams and pulls his hand out. Matt sees all of the other kids had nearly surrounded the car. He fumbles with the keys and manages to turn them in the ignition and slam on the gas. The car lets off a loud screech from the rubber on road friction and the car speeds off. Matt is breathing heavily as he tries to pick some pieces of glass from his shoulder. He sees the sign to Gatlin. It was extremely worn and faded. He sees in much worn letters, _Hemingford-19 miles._

"Hannah we need to tell the people in Hemingford about what has happened in Gatlin. We can get police and swat teams or something." Hannah just let off a shaky nod and they proceeded to Hemingford.

(In Gatlin…) 

The kids arrive in the clearing in the corn where Isaac and He Who Walks Behind The Rows wait for them with the rest of the children. There were about 200 in all. The slowly walk over to Isaac.

"What happened? I think this is information that will leave Who Walks Behind The Rows displeased."

"They got away. We are incredibly sorry, Isaac." Isaac looks over at the wounded 16 year old. He walks over to him and looks at the hand. He pats the scared kid on the cheek.

"I am pleased with this one. He provided action when you all did nothing." The kids cringe at his final word. He looks back at the 16 year old, "Go you to the infirmary. Who Walks Behind The Rows shall tend to that injury." Who Walks Behind The Rows motions Isaac to come to him. Isaac obeys and walks over to the corn god.

"I am disappointed with this group. They are weak and cannot do the job like Malachi and the others could."

"Then maybe we should do to this group what you did to the first group when you first made yourself announced." Who Walks Behind The Rows nods and gives Isaac the signal.

"CHILDREN! WE MUST PRAY FOR FORGIVENESS. KNEEL, AND LOOK INTO THE EYES OF YOUR GOD!" They all kneel and when Who Walks Behind The Rows knows that they are all watching, He raises his hands and his eyes turn to a deep red. The kids are frozen in fear and they cannot turn away from His gaze. Who Walks Behind The Rows begins to yell strange words of an ancient language beyond the languages of the dinosaurs and the beasts of folklore. A white light comes out of Who Walks Behind The Rows' mouth and all of the children are sent flying backwards onto their backs. They all slowly get back to their feet and Who Walks Behind The Rows' eyes and mouth are back to normal. Isaac stares at the "freed" children.

"Go now to the forbidden town, Hemingford and hunt down the interlopers." All of the children bow and they are swallowed by the corn as they make their journey to Hemingford. Who Walks Behind The Rows looks over to Isaac.

"Isaac, I will stop their vehicle. The rest is up to you and the children to please me." Isaac bows.

"Yes, my lord."

(Please review.)


	4. The Trap

(I know that the COTC series has been a large mess after the second movie. I will try to connect the movies and fill in the holes that everyone wants filled. Please give suggestions to what you want in this story.) 

Hannah and Matt drove into Hemingford and headed straight to the police station. Although it was 103 degrees outside, it was strange that they didn't see anyone at the park, or any moving cars. Yes, Hemingford was a small town, but it was just creepy. They stop in front of the police station and Matt locks the car and gives Hannah the keys. He enters the police station only to find something that he hadn't wanted to believe, but it was true. The children had come from Hemingford. He falls into a chair and rubs his temples. The headache just kept getting worse. All of a sudden, it feels as if the entire headache had focused on one spot of his forehead and he began to hear things. Children's laughter. He used to love the sound. But this was a different laughter. A killer laughter. He suddenly saw images before his very eyes as if it was actually happening. He sees 2 police officers sitting at their desks when a large group of kids enter the office. The officers stand up and ask what's wrong. Suddenly, a little 8 year old impales one of the officers with a lead pipe. The other officer is stabbed in the throat with a cleaver. Blood spills out of his mouth and he collapses to the ground.

Hannah was nervous being alone in the car, with no one and the lack of life only made it worse. She suddenly hears the front door of the police station slam open and she sees Matt running out of the building, and behind him are some kids with cleavers and scythes. He shouts for her to open the door. She does and he barely manages to open the door before a kid who was under the car grabs his legs and starts biting him. He screams and kicks the kid in the face. The kid lets go and Matt gets into the car. He slams the door shut and turns on the ignition. All of a sudden, about four kids jump onto the hood of the car and start smashing at the windshield. The glass implodes and glass flies everywhere. Matt steps on the gas and they go flying down the street. The kids reach for Matt, but he slams on the breaks and all of the kids fly off of the hood. He slams on the gas again and there is a THUD as they run over one of them. Hannah is crying when they run over the child. They do a complete 90 degrees spin onto the endless road. All of a sudden, they see another kid in the road. This one with no hat. Matt looks to run him over. The kid's hands suddenly rise and he extends them. The front of the car suddenly buckles, does a complete flip, and then lands on the roof.

Hannah sees that Matt is unconscious. She manages to unbuckle her seatbelt and she tries to wake Matt. He does not respond. All of a sudden, she sees black shoes slowly walk around the totaled car. She hears them start to smash the door with hammers and the door eventually is pried off. She sees their heads poke through and they start reaching for her. She feels herself get pulled out of the car. She is lifted to her feet and she feels the cold steel of a knife against her throat. She sees all of the children have little to no emotion on their faces. They suddenly put their weapons over their hearts and bow. She sees a child walk up to them. Somehow, she knew that she had seen him before. What scared her more was who she saw was with that child. It was her son, Jeff.

"JEFF!"

"This is no longer your child, interloper. He is now Noah. The man who saved life from total devastation. He will save life by being sacrificed to He Who Walks Behind the Rows," Hannah shouts in anger and lunges at the kid, however, the children's grips are too tight, "Don't try, interloper, He Who Walks Behind the Rows, will fulfill his prophesy, and you shall have a painful death." Hannah suddenly knew who the boy was. It was Isaac. She was filled with both anger and shock. She had seen him burn to death on the floor 10 years ago. He looked at her with cold grey eyes.

"Last time we met, interloper, I was hesitant to destroy you. Now, I now what is required to have our lifestyle continue. Ever since the betrayers, Job and Sara, had nearly destroyed He Who Walks Behind the Rows, he has thought of nothing but revenge on their descendents." Isaac walked over to her and grabbed her cheeks. He smiled, "Come, He Who Walks Behind the Rows awaits." Hannah couldn't help but think of Matt but they seemed to think that he was dead. She suddenly feels something club the back of her head. She goes unconscious.

Matt awakes when a kid grabs him. He is dragged out of the ruined car and pulled to his feet. He sees that are only about three kids. He feels them drag him to the corn. He acts quickly and overpowers them. He grabs a hammer that was on the ground that one of the kids dropped. He smashes each kid in the head with the hammer. Bone and brain splatters all over the road. He takes the hammer and runs into the corn. He begins to have hallucinations as he runs. He sees a kid speaking to a large group of kids.

_Behold a dream did come to me in the night, and the lord showed this all to me. PRAISE GOD, PRAISE THE LORD._

Matt was so distorted that he didn't know where he was going. Suddenly he trips on something and he falls to the ground. He slowly looks up and sees a path that has torches on every side. He slowly gets up and he can hear children screaming.

KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

(Please review.)


	5. Job and Sara

(I know that the COTC series has been a large mess after the second movie. I will try to connect the movies and fill in the holes that everyone wants filled. Please give suggestions to what you want in this story.) 

Matt slowly creeps over to the clearing in the corn and he peers through a couple of corn stalks. He sees a large group of kids all with farm tools screaming "kill" while a giant cross made of corn was raised with someone on it. He looks in horror as he sees that it was his wife Hannah. She appeared to be barely conscious with a crown of corn husks on her head. He sees a kid standing in the middle of the large group of kids. He knew immediately that it was Isaac Chroner. The boy starts to speak in that annoying little chipmunk voice of his.

"CHILDREN! This is a descendent of the two original interlopers that I battled nearly 30 years ago. Though she is as good as dead, we need to find the husband. GO!" The kids all bow and start to enter the corn. He sees one is going in his direction. He slowly backs up with his hammer. When the kid enters the corn, he quickly smashes the back of the kid's head, blood, bone, and brain splattering everywhere. No sound at all. He is just about to jump for Hannah when suddenly a rag is placed over his mouth. There was something in it and he is knocked out in seconds.

Matt awakes in a barn to see two faces over his. He quickly scurries into a corner. His hammer is gone. It takes him a little while to see that these were not kids. They were about 40 years old. It was a man and a woman. The man moves forward.

"Don't be afraid. We're here to help." The woman walks up.

"Joby, he is a little distressed right now. You should explain why you knock him out."

"Alright. Look I had to knock you out because you would have been captured and then no one would have been able to stop Isaac and He Who Walks Behind The Rows." Matt was trying to put together what had just happened. The man had shoulder length grey hair and the woman had long blond hair.

"Who are you two?" The woman moves forward.

"This is my brother Job. I'm Sara. We were the only two kids who had not been in the corn when He Who Walks Behind The Rows made himself known to us. I need to tell you what happened almost 30 years ago. I was with my father at Hansen's Coffee Shop after Church. I'm drinking a strawberry shake, I'll never forget that drink, when I see Malachi. He was always mean but he gave me a weird smile. I look behind my shoulder and there is Isaac. He was wearing a large brimmed hat. Next thing I know, everyone is dying. They killed my father right in front of my eyes. Sara was known for having the gift of sight. She could somehow see everything that was happening and what would happen. She did this through her pictures. Even when the first interlopers managed to burn the cornfields, a rain a few days later stopped the fire from destroying the entire cornfield. He Who Walks Behind The Rows was weak for the next 30 years. Now that he is back at his full strength, he looks to continue his cult. I hope you have managed to sink this all in." Matt manages to nod his head, "Listen, Matt…"

"How do you know my name?"

"You'll find that we know a lot about my own child." Matt was in shock.

"Y-y-y-you're my f-f-father?" Job kneeled down next to him.

"Yes. Your mother was a wonderful woman. However, she met the same fate as many former children. When trying to find her grandmother, who was also a former child, she was infected by He Who Walks Behind The Rows and so did everyone else in the small apartment complex and town. They began seeing hallucinations, however, they seemed so real that they killed themselves thinking that they were be killed off one by one by little children. She eventually burned the building down. This further weakened He Who Walks Behind The Rows but she eventually was killed by Him. I don't know how since we never found her." A tear falls from his eye and he begins to cry. He slowly raises his head, "Sara, where is He Who Walks Behind The Rows? Burt and Vicky might want to know where he is."

(Please review.)


	6. Secrets Revealed

(I know that the COTC series has been a large mess after the second movie. I will try to connect the movies and fill in the holes that everyone wants filled. Please give suggestions to what you want in this story.) 

Isaac stood alone in the cornfield. All of the children had gone to sleep. He looked up at Hannah, who was still unconscious on the cross. He smiles knowing that when the husband is found, life can go on in peace. He hears footsteps behind him. He slowly turns and sees the husband. He smiles at the husband who has a look of anger on his face when he saw his wife.

"Isaac," growls the husband, "I had been living a good life until you came around." Isaac smiles. Matt slowly walks forward and soon is only inches away from Isaac. With one swift motion, he impales Isaac with a cleaver. Blood squirts out of Isaac's mouth and hits Matt in the face. Isaac slowly stumbles backward and falls to the ground. Matt immediately runs to the cross to untie her.

Hannah awakes to see her husband kill Isaac with something. Isaac falls to the ground and Matt rushes over to untie her. He is working on her foot lacings when suddenly she sees the corn moving. She is unable to talk because of a gag in her mouth but she starts screaming anyway. Matt looks behind his shoulder and sees a large group of kids emerging from the corn, like demons coming out of hell. He quickly grabs his knife but sees that he is too outnumbered. There were at least 40 kids coming at him. All of a sudden, the kids stop at the sound of something coming right out of a nightmare. Matt spins around and sees Isaac is standing again. Only this time, his voice is demonic and his hair is messy.

"MATHEW, YOU HAVE RELEASED ME FROM MY MORTAL BONDS! NOW I JOIN HE WHO WALKS BEHIND THE ROWS AS A GOD!" Matt sees Isaac pull out a handheld scythe and he charges him. Matt manages to block it with his other hand. Isaac had become incredibly strong. He was overpowering Matt with ease. Isaac throws Matt about 12 feet to the side and attacks again. Matt manages to get his foot into Isaac's stomach, but it doesn't affect him at all. Isaac begins to laugh a hellish laugh. He grabs Matt by the throat and begins to squeeze. Matt feels his throat become smaller and smaller. Isaac hurls Matt with one hand into the corn cross. The cross falls to the ground and lands on Matt. Isaac walks over, grabs Matt by the hair, and delivers a fierce headbutt to Matt's face. Blood pours out of his noise like a facet and Matt falls to the ground, completely dazed. Isaac smiles and delivers a fierce palm strike to Matt's chest. He hears a few POPS as the chest bone caves in slightly from the impact. Matt screams but blood flies out.

"STOP, ISAAC!" Isaac turns around and sees Job and Sara. Isaac still speaks in his demon voice.

"AH, JOB AND SARA! IT HAS BEEN FAR TOO LONG!"

"Sara has seen your fate Isaac. You can make a choice. There are two paths, one is death by your own god, or you can fight him and survive."

"LIES!" says Isaac. The corn suddenly grabs Job and Sara. But neither move from this.

"We warned you, Isaac. He Who Walks Behind the Rows will betray you." The corn slowly engulfs them and pulls them into the hell of the corn god. Matt tries to get up but Isaac hits him back down with one leg. All of a sudden He Who Walks Behind the Rows emerges from the corn.

"Good, Isaac. It is time for my resurrection." The cross suddenly flies back into place and a second one forms from corn flying together and tying them together. Matt is raised by some unseen force and tied to the corn. Isaac looks on at what happens. All of a sudden, he hears another voice. He turns around and sees the original interlopers, Burt and Vicky.

"Stop this Isaac. We know that you can be a good person."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I CAN BE A GOOD PERSON!"

"Who could know someone better than his parents?"

(Please review.)


	7. The Decision

(I know that the COTC series has been a large mess after the second movie. I will try to connect the movies and fill in the holes that everyone wants filled. Please give suggestions to what you want in this story.) 

Isaac looked in shock. He didn't understand what he had just heard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, INTERLOPERS!"

"Isaac, you are our son. We had no choice but to give you away since we had no money and we wanted a better life for you."

"WHERE IS THE PROOF!?!?"

"When you were in that coma, the doctors took blood and DNA samples. It was run through a computer to try and find family. We soon received a call," Hannah and Matt saw Isaac's expression start to calm down and his voice began to turn back to normal, "We went to visit you when you were still in the coma. The doctors wanted to pull the plug, saying that you were being kept alive by a machine. We refused and we paid the doctor to keep you connected. We wanted our son to live." Hannah looks in shock as something falls from Isaac's face. They were tears. Isaac was crying. He Who Walks Behind the Rows walks up behind Isaac and places a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them. They are adults." He suddenly feels Isaac pull away from his grip.

"They are my parents, lord. I can't kill them." He Who Walks Behind the Rows looks at him with a disgusted and confused look.

"You had an entire town of kids kill their parents and you smiled when you saw it. NOW that you know who your parents are, I thought that you would kill them in an instant. Now you are crying for someone you hardly know. Kill them, Isaac. KILL THEM!" Isaac turns around in an instant and shoves a knife into He Who Walks Behind the Rows chest. He Who Walks Behind the Rows slowly backs up as blood sprays out of his chest and mouth.

"H-h-h-how? I'm a fucking God" gasps He Who Walks Behind the Rows.

"Even a God can be killed when in a mortal body, lord," says Isaac with sarcasm in the 'lord'. He Who Walks Behind the Rows slowly raises his hand and a large stalk of corn fires out of the cornfield and impales Isaac in the stomach. He flies through the air and slams to the ground. They all look around and they see the kids slowly walking towards them but they suddenly stop. They all look towards He Who Walks Behind the Rows and they see him fall backwards into a bloody heap in the middle of cornfield ceremony area with blood still spurting out in bursts. At that exact moment, the corn around them starts to die, like in fast forward motion. The corn goes from a brown green to brown to black and it withers and dies. The corn remains turn to dust and fly away in the cool breeze of the night.

Hannah feels her corn cross wither and die and she falls to the ground, along with Matt. They see Burt and Vicky and walked over to their dying son. Blood was spurting out of his mouth like a clogged facet. Some came out in spurts, the rest slowly leaked out. Then they see Isaac turning older, and older. His body eventually turns to ash and he flies away in the wind as well. Soon, the four of them are no longer standing in an opening but a large open area the spread for many miles. They could see the road and the town of Hemingford that was deserted. They decided to look for a car and make it to the next town. All of a sudden, they see Job and Sara lying on the ground. They had been strangled to death by the corn. It was a devastating blow for all of them but they knew that they had to keep moving. However, Matt looked closer and saw the marks that showed that they had been strangled slowly disappear and they see both of their eyes open. Hannah put it together that absolutely EVERYTHING that He Who Walks Behind the Rows did when he was alive was destroyed or fixed. Isaac was resurrected by He Who Walks Behind the Rows so he was a creation of He Who Walks Behind the Rows'. He had to die. They all look at each other and slowly walk to Hemingford to look for a car.

THE END

(It is a very rough version of how I want it but I don't think I need to include all of the long conversations and walking. Plus, this is a short story. Not meant to be a long reader. Please review.)


End file.
